magical_girl_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miuki Kinomoto
About Character: She is Miuki15's main and first character Chara Appearance: Miuki has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. When she is in magical girl form, she has short hair and when she is in normal form, she has long hair. Soul Gem: Her soul gem can't be destroyed. It's symbol is a butterfly and it's color is brown. (according to her wish later) Witch and It's Labyrinth: Her witch is made because of jealousy (later in story). Since she is immortal, her witch is also immortal and can't be taken away by the law of cycle/madoka. Her witch is reversible / she can be changed back into magical girl form. Her witch appearance is a reaper (wearing a hood) with a scythe, with two wings, one with a face of a daemon, the other with an angel's. The lower part of the witch is a like a tree, with her corpse/body tied with vines in it. (it's like the heart of the witch). The witch labyrinth consists of three stages and then the main stage of the witch. # The first stage is a city in ruins....with broken dolls. # The second stage is an evil carnival or amusement park like place. # The third stage is a narrow bridge that connects the fourth and second stage. In this stage, there are many mirrors and doors, each showing the past present and future of miuki. Her sad moments and happy moments she spent in her life Story: Miuki is invited to the most prestigious academy for magical girls...but the problem is that she isn't one....the invitation was sent by an anonymous person. The question arises...who is the person and why was she invited? She wants to become a magical girl but she doesn't want to become a witch later and kill people later. She is asked by kyube alot of times...but she rejects the offer every time keeping in mind that she gets only one wish , and she has to choose it wisely..... These events take place after after madoka makes the wish and get erased from existing in the world...she was then a part of the law of cycle, but homura, who still knew that she existed wanted to see her once more but she didn't know how and wanted to see her, BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY (XD) so she thought why not use someone's wish or SOMEONE for this, if someone could wish for Homura she could get to meet madoka again, and that's where miuki come's in, despite the fact homura uses her secretly, miuki doesn't know. She considers homura a great friend, she actually wishes for homura and makes the strongest wish, she brings madoka back for her but when she comes to know she was used, she gets furious and then wants to take revenge by killing madoka. She attacks her quiet a few times but unfortunately she never gets the chance to completely kill her. Because she was the one who homura likes and not miuki, even though she sacrificed her whole life/fate as a magical girl for her ?! Then after this , her rage, jealousy and despair causes her to turn into an immortal witch. When homura wants to kill the witch (though it was immortal), as she enters the stage of the mirrors, she sees some events which makes her feel guilty and causes her to reset time for miuki. Then she wants to keep miuki from being a magical girl but kyube tells her that it's written in her fate and that she can't change it. Friends: Homura akemi: She wishes to keep her happy and considers her as a great friend.. despite the fact homura doesn't think the same.... Category:Miuki15 Category:Magical Girl Category:Main Character Category:Female